


Weapons of Choice

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Hiruma/Mamori: protectiveness - I don't need watching over, damn manager_

Love is offering to walk her home after school 'just in case' (actually, he's gotten in a shipment from the good old US of A that customs has somehow 'forgotten' to check and is looking for an opportunity or even a chance of an opportunity to try them out) - her refusal is expected but not her counterstrike by patching him up with a Hello Kitty-bandage while he isn't looking (well, not at the bandage she's putting on his knee, at any rate) - while in theory, he could have left it at that (contrary to popular belief, 'admitting defeat' is quite definitely in Hiruma's dictionary, right next to 'get mad and get even' and 'if you can't beat them, you're not hitting them hard enough and where it hurts'), in practice, the incident prompts him to launch into a campaign that will, if all goes well, result in her smacking him over the head with a broom (which will, incidentally, if he plays it right, in turn result in her feeling just the tiniest bit guilty, which may lead to all kinds of other things).


End file.
